


Moonlit Bewitching

by AndABottleOfRum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amber eyes, Carnies, Carnival, Curvy Girl, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, Full-figured Character, Kinda, Mates, Romance, Romani & Travelers, Romani Character, Shapeshifting, Slow Burn, Texas, Werewolves, Wolves, townies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndABottleOfRum/pseuds/AndABottleOfRum
Summary: I couldn't help but stare then like I was taught not to do. Then again I should've known it was dangerous to stare into the eyes of an animal, a gypsy. But he was something new. Something in his eyes had my heart fluttering and my stomach doing flips.  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~          Alexia was from a usually quiet town. Her family was close. Her friends were just as close. She was never necessarily a wallflower but also not a pushover: a happy medium, if you will. While she is not one to stray from safety something about the gypsy called her attention and it would make her  stronger, better.Tumblr for this story: moonlitbewitching.tumblr.com





	1. Welcome to Alto Paloma!

In Alto Paloma, the beginnings of a carnival were underway adding a little spark to the usually quiet town. Or maybe it was the presence of another kind that made Alto Paloma come alive, one that it had never known. The citizens, the teenagers more so, seemed oblivious of that though and went on buzzing about what would be their entertainment for the next two weeks.

 MarieMarieMarieMarieMarieMarieMarieMarieMarieMarieMarieMarie____

A pair of dark eyes opened and looked all over the room before lazily landing on the bedside clock. _**7:30 a.m.**_ A sigh filled the room as feet were swung around and placed in slippers.

 _Up early again. Stupid dreams._  The last couple of days had been hell for Alexia Teniente. She mulled over the dream as she descended the stairs. Thinking about the seemingly vast, dark forest and how the full moon shining from above that had offered her some kind of comfort. Though she wasn't sure how. Her mother's voice broke her out of her reviere.

" _Buenos dias, mija._ What are you doing up so early?"

"Morning, ma." I tried to plaster a smile on my face but I don't think it reached my eyes.

"You had that dream again, didn't you? Montserrat, _dime la verdad,_ did you have the dream _otra vez_?" 

_Damn your Mexican mother's instinct, woman._

"Uh....No...?" I put on my really bad poker face because I'd rather see my mom trying not to laugh instead of worrying about her youngest daughter.

My mom sighed and mumbled something about taking me to a _curandera._

She was always worrying cared while my dad was more laid-back.

 "Listen, ma, at least I don't have insomnia." I walked further into the kitchen and stood in front of her by the stove. "Maybe it's just one of those dreams where my brain is trying work out some issues. Like if I can go out with Iris?"

" _Ya le dijiste a papi_?" "Mother everyone knows if you say yes it is unquestionable."

She gave me a side hug and smiled. "You wanna help me make breakfast?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

    An hour later, my mother and I stood at the table making sure everything was in the right place before the rest of our family came down. My dad was first then the twins followed not long after. It was everyone's day off apparently. The twins were actually 22 but Belen and Hugo sometimes acted like children. Especially when Hugo likes to remind Belen he's ten minutes older than her.      

    We talked, joked, and helped clean up after our selves. Naturally we all gravitated in different directions and I went back upstairs to my room to get ready for a day with my  _hermanita del alma._

    I had known Iris since middle school. We've been inseparable. We tell each other almost everything. I understood there were some things she couldn't tell me. But if she needed to here the down-and-dirty truth, Iris always knew I would tell her exactly what she needed to hear. I know she appreciates my brutal, blunt honesty.

I didn't know what we'd be doing so I just settled for some fitted jeans and a t-shirt along with my favorite dark blue Converse. I heard a honk from outside and collected all necessary things and headed downstairs. I found my parents in their usual seats in the den and gave them both a kiss goodbye and went out the door.

"Miss me?", was what greeted me as I shut the passenger door of Iris's brand new Challenger. "You already know the answer to that," was what I responded with.

I turned to look at my friend, the only one I've actually had for a long time. It was easier to talk to her about things I couldn't tell my family, easier to breathe with her. She wasn't waiting for me to break. She didn't really expect me to act a certain way.

Iris miraculously found a parking space in the downtown area. We went  into a couple shops and while in the process of going into another, I stopped. 

  My stomach did flips, heart raced faster, for a second I thought even my hearing was better but what I focused on was the rumbling; the rumbling that shook me to the very core of my being. Then, I got the feeling that maybe this summer would be different. That my life would be different. The wind picked up and I turned to glance behind me; that's when I saw him. 

 He was riding one of those old Harley's while his friend rode one of the slightly newer ones. I hadn't expected him to look up but when he did, hazel eyes quickly flashed to liquid amber.  _Whoa._ He slowed down just a smidgen as I saw a semblance of a smirk flicker across his lips. With his hair whipping wildly in the wind and regarding me with amber eyes he almost resembled a wild animal. A wolf maybe. 

  And as quickly as he came he was gone, leaving me with a feeling of bereavement.  _What in the hell was that?_ I shook my head as I trailed behind my friends. 

   "What's wrong with you? You're way too quiet." Iris regarded me with a concerned look. I tried to brush it off with a scoff, a part of felt horrible for brushing it off. "I guess it's just one of those days."

Iris drove me home with plans to come back around at 6 o' clock, intent on going to the carnival. I didn't get out much so I conceded. Up in my room, I laid out potential outfits and settled on a nice sundress. My phone vibrated. It was a text from Iris that she was outside. I descended the stairs and walked into the living room. I kissed my parents, told them I'd be back at a reasonable time.

"Be careful. Don't get separated from Iris," my mother warned.

My dad laughed.

" _Sylvia_ , leave the poor girl alone," he pushed himself up off the sofa and put his arm around my shoulders, "We raised our children well. She'll be okay."

He put his hands on either side of my face.

"Have fun,  _mija_ , okay?"

I nodded. He kissed my forehead before shooing me out the door.

As I climbed into Iris's car, I was excited but I didn't know what that night would bring me.


	2. A Night Of Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicolae pronounced nih - kuh - lie

   I don't know how I ended up like this. Hiding from my friend's ex. _God it's not like I did anything. Except of course tell the aforementioned friend her boyfriend was a lying douche-bag._ _But atleast I didn't lie to her._ I don't regret deciding to go to the carnival. I do regret my choice of fashion, though.

   "Man but how the hell was I supposed to know he wasn't sane." I whispered to myself as I looked around the corner of a makeshift tool shed.

    Absorbed by my paranoia I didn't hear the heavy footfalls approaching from behind me. A hand fell over my mouth and I stiffened. I was whirled around to meet the gaze of a stranger I had seen twice earlier. Somehow his eyes seemed brighter in the pitch black darkness. He was at least a foot taller.

_Ay madre. Why did I have to wear a sundress and flats?_

    I was so consumed by my thoughts I hadn't noticed we were moving. Well more like he was dragging me around. Instead of pulling my wrist out of his hand, I tried matching his pace. A part of me felt safe.

_Really bitch? Who the hell feels safe with a stranger?_

Me apparently. I didn't even know where he was taking me but I was more afraid of finding my best friend's ex and company. I shuddered at the thought. "Hide in here." The gravelly voice was easy on my ears and made my heart flutter. The next thing I knew I was guided into an old American Airstream caravan. In a quick second, I was alone in what I could only suspect was the stranger's home. 

   I heard muffled voices and I could feel my anxiety kick in. I heard myself hyperventilating but I couldn't stop it. 

  _This is ridiculous. it's not even that big of a deal._

   I felt hands on both my upper arms as a voice said _, "Breathe."_  I reached out to him. My small hands gripped the black fabric of his buttoned shirt. I felt a hand wrap around the back of my neck and the other settle on the center of my back.

   It was almost too much. He wasn't letting go. I didn't push him away. And then it got quiet; quiet enough that I could hear his heartbeat as well as mine.

"Are you okay now?"

I felt myself nod and my feet scuffled back from him.

_Are you really?_

"I should probably head back."

  He motioned to the door and I filed out. We were only a few yards away when I heard a whistle.

Eric,Iris's ex, and a few of his buddies appeared out of nowhere, including one who tried to hookup with me. What can you expect from a lackey named Rodolfo?

_That's like a beacon for trouble... or stupidity?_

"You owe me, Teniente! How'd you know?"

   "Wouldn't you like to know."

   The words flew out of my mouth before they had a chance to filter through. Eric moved forward and the stranger but himself between us.

   "Don't you know it's rude to threaten a lady? It's even worse if you chase afer her." The whole lot of them scoffed and snickered.

"More like livestock." I heard one of his flunkies state. "Well at least if I were sold by the pound, I'd still be worth more than you." I couldn't help but retort.

   "Listen Carnie, just get out of our way and we won't hurt you."

  There were a few moments of silence before he moved slightly. The next thing I knew, Carnie - _I didn't know his name_ \- took on a defensive stance in front of me.  _What is he doing? He can't be thinking of taking all of them on._ I heard a growl come from in front of me, a feral, deep growl like that of a vicious wolf. But it wasn't a wolf, it was  _him._ I looked down at his hands and my heart sped up. His nails were more claw like. As he turned I caught sight of glowing amber eyes. There was a smirk on his lips that did something to my stomach as I finally heard the gasps from the guys surrounding us. The crunching of gravel was louder still and I heard Eric yell something incoherently in the distance. My eyes wandered; we're alone. That isn't what scared me though. What scared me is the fact that I was not afraid to be alone with him. While I wanted to ask him what he was, I couldn't find my voice. 

   He dragged me behind him again and we ended up at the parking lot reserved for the people that worked the carnival. He let go of my hand as we reached an old motorcycle.

"I need to find my friend."

"Your friend is with a friend of mine. She'll be fine. You look like you want to get out of here. Put this on."

He held out a helmet and looked at me expectantly.

I felt my head tilt.

"Why would I hop on the back of your motorcycle? I don't even know your name."

His eyes narrowed at that.

"I don't know yours either but I still scared those guys off."

_Touche._

We both fell into a busy silence. Both of us wanted to say something but we, for whatever reason, could not say a word. It's like our voices quit working and all we did was look at each other. I felt like screaming in frustration and laughing out loud at the same time. He set the helmet down on his lap and heaved a sigh. He suddenly looked at me and extended a hand.

"The name's Nicolae Galehouse."

I pulled a face and shook my head.

"Alexia."

I put my hand in his and the size difference was ridiculous.

"What no last name?"

He chuckled.

"Your hand is small."

Nicolae turned my hand over to inspect my palm. He traced over the lines there and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Stop staring at my hand. Feels weird."

He handed me the helmet and I put it on. Sitting on the back of someone's motorcycle was strange enough so when he told me to wrap my arms around his waist, I settled for putting my hands on his shoulders.  His large hands interlocked mine around his middle and we sped off into the night.

He pulled up in front of my house and I got off the bike and handed him his helmet. He cut the engine and smoothed his hair back with his fingers.

"Are you going back to the carnival tomorrow night?"

"Not sure."

"It's not because of-"

"No. It takes alot more than a little prick to scare me off."

He smiled at that. He put on his helmet back on and went to start his bike.

"Thank you...for...you know."

"Anything for a pretty lady like you."

He winked and the engine turned over at the same time. He didn't speed off until I was in my house.

That night, I dreamt of wolves and a certain amber-eyed enigma named Nicolae.

 


End file.
